Azayaka Kurai
| birthdate = | age =Part I: 7-13 Part II: 13-17 Part III: 18+ | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type =AB | hometown =Kuraigakure | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Kuraigakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team =Team 15 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank =ANBU Leader | classification = | reg = | academy =N/A | chuunin =15 | jonin =16 | kekkei genkai= Dark Release | tōta = | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Yin Release | jutsu = Blue Flame Armor Blue Flame Wild Dance Crow Clone Technique Fire Release: Kamikaze Birds Scattering Thousand Crows Technique Summoning Technique (Crows) Yin Release: Psychokinesis | weapons =Scythe Sword Wire Strings | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#000000 | tbltextColour =#ADD8E6 | smalltblColour =#ADD8E6 }} Azayaka Kurai (暗い 鮮やか) is an A-Rank Missing-Nin from Kuraigakure. She was one of the last members of the Kurai Clan and one of only a handfull of survivors of the Kuraigakure Massacre, as her grandparents had escaped the bloodbath, allowing her to be born decades later. However, after the untimely death of her grandmother, Azayaka left her home and journeyed to . It was there, that she found people who accepted her. She was taken in and trained further in the shinobi arts. Background Azayaka grew up not knowing her parents. According to her grandmother, they were killed by a man with hellish eyes. Her grandfather died trying to protect them, leaving Azayaka alone with her grandmother. The two lived together in a hut bordering the Land of Fire. As she grew older, she showed much talent in her clan's signature bloodline, the Dark Release, particularly in the manipulation and creation of its blue flames. Her grandmother taught her how to wield a sword and trained her in basic shinobi arts. Learning to throw kunai and shuriken with the utmost precision. When she reached the age of ten, she was capable of battling the average Chunin Leaf shinobi on equal terms. Later, she was taught how to utilize the Crow Clone Technique and signature summoning of her clan. After mastering these techniques, her grandmother went as far to teach her their clan's "Rite of Passage" technique: Scattering Thousand Crows Technique. Azayaka completely mastered every technique her grandmother taught her. She was then taught how to wield her clan's weapon of choice, the Scythe. When she proved herself as an astounding warrior, she began working as a mercenary at the age of 12. Death Here Here Appearance Azayaka is usually seen in some sort of Kimono. Ever since she was a little girl, she has loved dressing up nicely and twirling about in long, flowing skirts. She loves complex decorative patterns on dark colors. Azayaka's white hair is cut to frame her face and goes no farther than her shoulders. She has a fair complexion, just slightly more pale than most. Her small body sports a womanly figure, though, she is not without muscle. Azayaka is stronger than most girls her age, and to compliment this, has precise control over her chakra. She possesses both an impressive amount of upper-body strength and strong legs. This comes from vigorous Taijutsu training. Azayaka's Taijutsu style consists of graceful spins and kicks that resemble some sort of dance moves. For shoes, she wears wooden sandals. Finally, Azayaka always keeps a ribbon handy so she can tie a nice bow to top off her regal outfits.